Companheira
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ele havia fugido dela, ela estava caçando ele... é isso o que uma companheira faz. - Projeto Fórum Voldemort Day.


**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas._

 _Motivos para amara o fórum **Voldemort Day** é exatamente esse, voltei a produzir em fics HP horrores..._

 _Essa fic é uma tentativa minha nesse ship... o que eu gostei o que consegui até agora... amando muito..._

 _Fic feita para o Projeto Voldemort Day do Fórum **Voldemort Day** , item: Discussão._

 _Sem betagem, sorry. Espero que vocês gostem._

* * *

 _ **Companheira**_

 _por Fla Doomsday_

Já estava a vários minutos sentada olhando atentamente para ele. Seu rosto era uma máscara de paciência, contrastando com o que era por dentro. Por dentro Hermione queria arrancar a cabeça do Lobisomem. Já havia se passado minutos desde que a última palavra foi dada dentro daquela cozinha, mas era visível que a resposta de Fenrir seria aquela.

Hermione respirou fundo e tentou ao máximo não se deixar levar pela raiva que sentia. Não conseguia acreditar que estava a enfrentá-lo desse jeito para nada. Cruzou os braços, respirou fundo e levantou-se. Fenrir seguiu seus passos mesmo olhando para o outro lado, os olhos díspares focados nela, observando cada passo, cada movimento.

Moveu a mão pelo cabelo recém lavado, o cheiro de seu perfume ficou no ar. Viu o lobisomem na cadeira mais afastada respirar fundo, inalando o perfume que tomou conta da cozinha por alguns segundos.

-É apenas dizer, Fenrir.

Um rosnado se fez ouvir na cozinha.

-Mas que inferno. - Hermione tirou a blusa de frio e viu Fenrir olhar para as marcas em seus braços. Ela engoliu em seco antes de voltar a falar. - Um braço foi Bellatrix Lastrange, o outro foi você, lembra?

O Lobisomem por fora não estava abalado, mas Hermione conseguiu ver em seus olhos que aquilo havia mexido com ele. Por dentro, Fenrir havia sentido algo perante a visão do braço coberto de cicatrizes dela. As cicatrizes que ele colocará lá. As cicatrizes que marcavam um ponto definitivo na vida dos dois.

Fenrir virou na cadeira encarando de frente a mulher. Lembrava-se exatamente do dia. Lembrava-se quando Bellatrix soltara a garota no chão, o braço sangrando com os dizeres Mudblood. Sorrira daquilo, mas logo após algo havia mudado. Algo naquele sangue, algo naquela garota, algo ali naquele momento mudou tudo.

Seu lobo quis sair totalmente de sua pele, quis uivar e rasgar a pele de Bellatrix por tê-la ferido, por tê-la deixado sofrendo, chorando, machucada. E então se abaixou, os dedos com unhas afiadas cravando na carne dela, o sangue jorrando do braço que não havia feridas. E Fenrir a viu chorar mais, o corpo se retesando e ele fugiu. Fenrir fugiu da Guerra, fugiu do Lord, fugiu _dela_.

-É apenas dizer, Fenrir.

-Dizer o que, menina?

Hermione tremeu ao ouvir a voz dele. Anos e mais anos caçando os vestígios dele, anos e mais anos o seguindo e caçando. Respirou fundo novamente, aproximou-se um passo, ele rosnou novamente.

-Diga o motivo disso ter acontecido.

Mostrou o braço novamente, mas então o viu se levantar. O homem era grande, os braços eram fortes, o rosto estava sério, com barba por fazer, os olhos díspares nervosos. Ele era extremamente mais alto que ela, e a olhava de cima de forma raivosa.

-Eu não tenho que lhe dizer nada.

-Eu acho que você tem sim.

-Eu não lhe devo explicações, você está na minha casa, menina. - Hermione olhou em volta sem grande vontade.

-Você me marcou, não foi? - Fenrir queria arrancar a própria pele, o que lhe fizera fugir da Guerra, do poder, de tudo que havia buscado ao lado dos Death Eaters e do Lord por tantos anos, estava a sua frente, lhe enfrentando. -Você me marcou e fugiu porque não conseguia lidar que eu sou…

-Não ouse dizer isso. - Fenrir rosnou essas palavras. Seus olhos duros contra a pele morena dela, os olhos castanhos, os braços marcados.

-O que? Que você não soube lidar que sou sua companheira? - um rosnado mais alto rasgou do peito dele e invadiu a cozinha da pequena casa.

-Cale a boca. - aproximou-se um passo, não queria lidar com aquilo. Passara tempo demais fugindo disso.

-Não. - Hermione aproximou-se outro passo. Eles estavam próximos e ela tinha que inclinar a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo nos olhos. - Eu levei anos para aceitar que tinha sido marcada, e levei anos para aceitar que era por um assassino. - Engoliu em seco ao sentir que ele ficara ferido com suas palavras. Mas Hermione não voltaria atrás agora, ela falaria o que tinha para falar, foram anos demais para poder lhe dizer tudo aquilo.

-Eu não tenho companheira. - gritou Fenrir e as coisas na mesa tremeram com seu grito, os olhos da mulher se arregalaram, mas voltaram a virar fendas raivosas. Fenrir quase sorriu disso, apenas ela faria isso. Apenas uma companheira discutiria com seu lobo, o enfrentaria desse jeito.

-Não? - Hermione aproximou-se novamente e olhou sério para ele.

-Afaste-se, bruxa. - Fenrir rosnou e a viu aproximar-se ainda mais. Seu próprio corpo não obedecia mais, seu lobo estava no controle.

-Não. - Hermione levará anos, anos e mais anos pesquisando, lendo, entendendo e aceitando que naquela noite no porão da Mansão Malfoy, quando Bellatrix a marcara, que Fenrir havia sentido o cheiro de seu sangue e entendido que ela era sua companheira. E esse fora o motivo para ter fugido, esse fora o motivo para tê-la marcado, fora o motivo para não ter participado da Guerra e desistido de tudo.

Ela havia levado anos e muitas discussões e brigas com Harry e Ron. Aquela marca havia lhe custado muito também. Mas após anos o caçando, havia encontrado uma pista forte sobre seu paradeiro e lá estavam. Hermione o desafiou, ela manteve o corpo próximo ao dele, os olhos firmes, sabia que não poderia mostrar fraqueza ao lobo. Ele não teria a escolhido para ser uma companheira fraca.

-Você não me marcou a toa, Fenrir. Aceite isso.

O bruxo dentro dele lhe dizia que ela era o inimigo, mas o lobo dentro dele a reconhecia como companheira. O lobo dentro dele a reconhecera como companheira desde os 17 anos de idade. Respirou fundo, o cheiro dela misturado aos produtos que ela usava lhe deixaram perdidos por alguns segundos.

-Minha.

O rosnado baixo e ameaçador veio de dentro do peito dele, e Hermione tremeu por vários motivos. Mostrou novamente seu braço marcado por ele, vários pontos onde as unhas dele fincaram e ficaram novamente. Ele a olhou sem saber o que fazer, apenas mirando sua marca e voltando a seus olhos.

-Sua.

Fenrir a viu concordar com sua afirmação e soube naquele momento que não adiantaria fugir. Não adiantaria correr, se esconder, fingir que não era verdade. Seu lobo havia encontrado a companheira dele e ela era uma bruxa da luz, uma bruxa do lado vencedor, e ele sabia bem que para ficar com ele, ela havia abdicado de tudo isso. Para caçá-lo, encontrá-lo e impor sua aceitação, ela havia deixado muita coisa de lado.

Encostou seu corpo ao dela, seus olhos mirando dentro dos olhos dela com força. A abraçou, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Era aquela o fim de uma caçada para ela e o início de uma vida de fuga para os dois.

 _Fim_


End file.
